Telling Ginny's Brothers
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: Sequel to 'Sweet Proposal' Harry has to tell the Weasley boys that he wants to marry their only sister. Humor. REVIEW PLEASE!


Following my story 'Sweet Proposal'. Harry has to tell Bill, Charlie, George, Percy and Ron about his and Ginny's engagement.  
>Thanks to a reviewer called 'Shannon': cheers for all the advice and support.<p>

"Look Harry it's gonna be fine. Hermione and I will only be gone about ten minutes, which will be more than enough time for you to tell them about us." Said Ginny, laughing at Harry's look of nervousness.

"But...but what should I do if they take it badly?" Harry said while he hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Just keep your wand on you, don't worry Ron knows so it will be fine," Ginny laughed again, kissed Harry quickly on the cheek and dissaperated. Harry was left to face her older brothers alone.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door to find Bill, Charlie (visiting from Romania), George, Percy and Ron sitting around the vast wooden table. As he sat down, Ron gave him a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

"So, what's up Harry? You're looking at us as if we're old Voldy." Said George cheerfully, laughing at Harry's obvious discomfort.

"Well the thing is...I am..." Harry started, looking at the table with great interest, "I'm just going to say it...I proposed to Ginny. And she said yes"

There was a silence. Then a loud shout could be heard from Charlie's direction.

"YES! Engaged before twenty five! I believe you owe George and me 4 galleons, brother." Charlie said cheerfully as he and George held out their hands to Bill.

After an exchange of money, leaving a very grumpy Bill, the brothers turned towards Harry. Bill looked Harry straight in the eyes and said,

"Let us get this straight. You want to marry our only baby sister." The way he said it made Harry squirm in his chair uncomfortably. The five boys put their heads together and started to whisper at the end of the table. The minutes passed slowly and finally they sat back. To Harry's surprise George got up, pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him,

"Good for you mate."  
>"Yeah, knew it would happen."<br>"About time Harry."

The others came round and patted him on the back. They all sat back down and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"But Harry, you should know that if you hurt her. I will personally come and get you." Stated Bill loudly, his hand twitched towards his wand menacingly.

There was another silence and Mrs Weasley bustled in. As soon as she Harry, her face lit up into a smile,

"Ah Harry sweetheart, I'm so pleased for you," she saw Harry's expression then looked at Bill's face and the hidden laughs of George, Percy and Ron. "Bill, what have you done to Harry?" Mrs Weasley's voice became stern.

"Well Mum, Bill was having a word with Harry about Ginny," George smirked. "About what would happen if he hurt her? How did you put it brother dearest, '_I will personally come and get you_'." George said with a perfect imitation of Bill's voice.

The boys laughed all apart from Bill, whose face was flushed. Mrs Weasley turned sharply and said,

"You threatened Harry?"

Bill nodded mutely while the others laughed harder.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

Bill looked down and Mrs Weasley burst into laughter with the others. Six out of the seven people in the kitchen were crying with laughter much, to the seventh person's anger.

"Mum what is so funny?" said Bill hotly.

"I am sorry dear but the idea of you threatening Harry is ridiculous, sweetheart, Harry is the most powerful wizard in the world at the minute."

"Yeah, Bill, what will Ginny say when she finds out what you said to Harry?" Percy asked innocently.

"What will she do more like?" Ron corrected.

"But...but I didn't mean it like that..." Bill stuttered.

"Ginny won't take it like that, you haven't been on the receiving end of her Bat Bogey Hexes before," added George gleefully.

Bill didn't have the chance to reply because through the door came Ginny herself. There was pause then everyone burst into a fresh batch of laughter. Ginny smiled suspiciously at the sight before her and said happily to Harry,

"I'm glad telling them went so well..." her brown eyes scanned the scene before her again.

Hermione went and sat on Ron's lap. Ron whispered something to her that made her eyes go wide and her face split into a grin.

"Good luck Bill." She giggled as her and Ron left the Burrow toward the seat outside.

"What's going on?" demanded Ginny to Harry, who shook his head and went to stand by the sink to support him because he was laughing so hard.

"Ginny dearest," started George, avoiding Bill's well aimed kicked. "Shall we take a walk?" George led Ginny into the lounge, winking at Charlie as he passed.

"Should I run for it?" Bill questioned worriedly but didn't wait for an answer. He had reached the back door in time to hear Ginny's angered voice yell,

"William Weasley, get here!"

As Bill stumbled out the door, a very angry Ginny stormed in then ran to the open back door and sprinted after Bill. Harry, George, Percy and Mrs Weasley watched from the window as Ginny managed to pull Bill to the ground with her wand drawn. Even Ron and Hermione stopped kissing and turned to watch, in the majority's opinion, a very funny scene.

"Ginny! Don't be too mean on him!" came the sound of Mrs Weasley's voice but it was unheard on Ginny's ears.

"Gin, I didn't mean it to come out like that! I promise." Bill said pleadingly.

"You threatened my fiancée! How can't it not of come out like that?" Ginny growled. She raised her wand and hit Bill with a jinx.

"Ouch, nastiest one she's done I believe," said Charlie thoughtfully.

"I don't know what about the one she did on Ron when he stole her diary?" laughed George.

"Nah, I think this Bat Bogey hex beats that one by far."

"Should we help Bill?" asked Harry nervously. Charlie, George and Percy looked at him like he had just said he would rather be a Slytherin than Gryffindor. Then Percy shook his head,

"Don't worry Harry. We have all had to be hexed by her at one point or another." He waved his hand dismissively.

"But I haven't had it done to me..." Harry muttered anxiously. His eyes were round as galleons with dread. The boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Time will only tell mate, good luck for the future."

With that the remainder of the brothers patted Harry on the back and left the room snickering.


End file.
